


The Arrangement

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy thinks Flint is an irritating git, but he has more to offer than she ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

"He's looking at you again," Daphne said as I flicked through _Witch Weekly_ with her.

"Let him look," I sighed, determined to keep my gaze glued to the page. There wasn't a chance I was going to let him know I'd noticed him, even if it was only briefly. "I can't stand him, you know."

Daphne let out a little laugh. "Maybe you could try giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"Ha!" I scoffed; looking up I stared at her as if she'd gone mad. "He's an arrogant, ignorant...git!" Suddenly I felt a presence in front of me, and I looked up to see Marcus Flint staring at me with an amused look on his face. Well, good. Let him hear, I don't care.

"That's what I am, is it?" He said, plopping himself in between Daphne and me.

"Go away," I said to him, not even sparing him a look.

Flint shrugged. "Maybe I will. Maybe not."

"Don't play your games with me, Flint," I growled.

"Oooh, playing games now, am I?"

Another sigh escaped my lips. I wasn't in the mood for this, I had far too much homework that I was putting off - and that looked more tempting than sitting here with him. "Leave me alone," I said as I got up, making my way to the girls dorm where I knew he couldn't follow. Daphne was right behind me, gasping at the fact I'd just blown off one of the most popular Slytherins.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she said with a shocked voice.

"Whyever not? I've told you what he is."

"Yeah, but..." Daphne looked around to make sure Flint wasn't watching us anymore. "He's good in bed, you know!"

"Because of course that's the be all and end all of a relationship," I said as I knelt down next to my bed, getting out Snape's homework that was a week overdue as it was.

"No, but it's certainly a massive factor."

"If you say so," I said exasperatedly, rolling my eyes.

I'd never understood Daphne. She'd go out with complete wankers as long as they were hot or good in bed. To her, those was the most important things, even if she didn't like to publicly admit it. That's why all her relationships never lasted more than a week. As it was, neither of us really thought Flint was that attractive; he was all right in an brooding sort of way, but that wasn't exactly a glowing report. I think Daphne just followed the rumours that went around about him. Besides, it was more his actions that I wasn't keen on - he was far too much of a womaniser, going through girl after girl after girl, dumping them each for simple things like 'their nose was too big' or 'their feet stuck out'. It turned my stomach to think of being treated that way. It's not as if I wanted a fairytale ending, but I at least wanted someone who'd respect me and I'd be damned if I let myself be treated with less than that.

A few months ago, Flint had been with Daphne, but they were only together a few days; the amount of time it took for Daphne to lose her virginity to him. For some reason, and I still couldn't understand why, Daphne had been shocked and upset when he'd dumped her, and even now she would have done anything to get him back. As far as I was concerned, she was welcome to him. I wasn't a virgin myself, but that still didn't mean I wanted Flint to just fuck me and bugger off, on to the next girl. I would bet galleons that he's trying so hard with me because I'm the only one so far that hasn't fallen for him and he seems to hate it.

"Pansy Parkinson!" That was the high-pitched sound of Tracey Davis' voice. I'd recognise it anywhere, shrill and ugly, quite like her. "I just heard you told Flint where to go." She pulled open the curtains on my bed, where I'd settled down and started writing, though my mind was still on Flint and the day's events. "You stupid girl."

I let out a laugh. I knew why Tracey was so annoyed, because Flint hadn't gone after her yet, and it'd be even longer if he continued to be fixated on me. "Excuse me?" I said, feigning interest in what she had to say.

"Just go out with him and get it over with. Everyone else has!" As much as Tracey was trying to hide how angry it made her, she wasn't doing a very good job.

"That's exactly _why_ I'm never going out with him, Davis."

"Ugh!" Tracey stormed off, the two younger Slytherin girls she called her minions running after her.

"This seems to have really got her goat," Daphne said, watching me attempt to understand my Potions work.

"Of course it did," I said. "It's hardly my fault if she's not pretty enough for him, is it?"

Daphne laughed, but I was deadly serious. She could hardly blame me, and if she really wanted him that badly she should just ask him out, instead of leaving cryptic clues everywhere. Guys never got hints. _Ever_.

*

"Morning." Flint sat down next to me at breakfast, a few days after our last encounter where, according to Tracey, I'd completely humiliated him. Shame. "Can I get you some orange juice?"

Flint picked up the jug ready to pour it in the glass in front of me, but I told him no. Of course, he didn't listen. I glared maliciously as he poured, wishing that the phrase "if looks could kill" had a spell to go with it I could use on him, and as he replaced the jug to the table he didn't seem to understand why I was pissed off with him.

"I wanted pumpkin juice." I said harshly, regarding him with a look soft dislike. He shrugged at my words, proving even more to me that he was a simple arsehole.

"Come on, Parkinson," Tracey said. She was sitting opposite me, her eyes wide at my refusal to fawn all over him. "Cheer up."

"Yeah, Parkinson," Flint joined in; nudging my elbow and nearly making me spill the orange juice I was now drinking. "Nobody likes a hard faced cow."

"Apparently you do," I retorted, not even bothering to grace him with a look. "Seeing as you're so obsessed with me."

"Me? Obsessed? Ha!" He scoffed, and I noticed a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's all over Tracey's face. "That'd be the day."

"It was that day two weeks ago, and it has been ever since," I sighed, buttering my toast.

Flint ignored me and outstretched his arm on the table so it was lightly touching Tracey's. "Would you care to join me for an evening study session tonight, Davis?"

I watched Tracey's face light up like a Christmas tree as she giggled so much a little of her drink came dribbling down her chin. Flint clearly didn't find it attractive, or probably her for that matter, but I'm pretty sure he was trying to make me jealous. And failing. Miserably.

"Of course," she said at last, pulling a smug little look at me.

"Sorry you're second best, Davis," I said, mockingly caring and hoping to ruin the fact that all her Christmas' seemed to have come at once.

"I'm not!" she said defensively, looking at Flint for reassurance. Being the idiot that he was though, she didn't get any and I couldn't help but feel a little self-satisfied, though I refused to show it. People would probably get the ridiculous idea that I secretly liked Flint, and that was a thought I really found quite worrying, especially if Daphne or Davis got hold of me.

My first two lessons of the day passed smoothly, and since Flint was in the year above me I hadn't seen him again since this morning. I kept expecting him to pop out at any moment, like he had been doing recently, but I didn't see him anywhere. It was unnerving, but determinedly, I cleared my head and thought about my next lesson, which was Potions. I still hadn't managed to finish that homework, though not for lack of trying. Potions was something that had never seemed to come naturally to me, though it helped that Snape was the teacher. He wasn't impressed when I told him I still hadn't done it though, but after I showed him all the work I had done, he relaxed, as much as the man seemed able to do, and gave me more time.

After that came Divination, which was pretty easy because you could literally sleep through the lesson and that old bat wouldn't even notice. It was fantastic to catch up on my sleep and I dreamt of being a high society woman. It was the same dream as usual - I was married to a rich man who owned a Manor and threw many balls and parties as well as having social gatherings with the other elite women. It was something I really wanted, but there didn't seem to be any suitable candidates, at least none from where I was standing. Malfoy was far too aloof, Crabbe and Goyle were idiots, Nott was too soft and Zabini didn't seem to want to be around anyone, let alone women.

"Pans, Pans." Daphne was shaking me awake after the lesson had ended, gleefully telling me it was lunchtime at last. Good. I was absolutely starving - dreaming really takes it out of you! "Same old dream?" she asked, to which I nodded. Daphne was the only one I'd told about my dream, but it was pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain cell exactly what I wanted to be.

"I can't wait for tonight," Flint said loudly as I passed him in the hallway. "Davis is hot and we all know she'll put out."

I was unable to stop myself from replying. "With you and every other male in the school."

"Ooooh!" Flint mocked. "Jealous are we, Parkinson?" He walked up to me and looked me up and down, placing his hand over my shoulder and resting it on the wall behind me. "Of course, it could always be you in my bed tonight."

"Ugh!" I pushed his arm away, just in time to hear a shriek and the sound of heels running away. Tracey had seen what he'd done, and as much as I didn't like her, I didn't want her to think I accepted his disgusting invitation. "You'll wanna catch up with your girlfriend, mate."

Flint smirked. "No need. She'll come running after me eventually."

I sighed; he was making me nauseous again. "Whatever, Flint," I said, walking away and linking my arm in Daphne's. "Merlin, he's irritating."

"He clearly likes you, though," she smiled at me.

"He has a funny way of showing it," I muttered.

"Pansy, he's a bloke," she said, causing us both to burst out laughing.

"You bitch!" Tracey had been hiding around the corner, waiting until I walked past to yell at me.

"What?"

"You said you'd sleep with him, you whore!"

People in the corridor were starting to stop and stare at us now, I felt humiliated that _she_, of all people, had the cheek to call me that. "Are you taking the mick? Or are you just deaf?"

She didn't respond, just stared at me confused.

"I rejected him, you idiot."

"Whatever!" she screamed at me. "Just stay away from him, alright? Stay away!"

"It's him that has trouble staying away from me, Davis. You know that."

Tracey's face was full of anger now. "That's not true! Don't lie to yourself!"

Daphne snorted, and I couldn't resist doing so myself. "You know perfectly well I could have him anytime I wanted, so if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll be the one in his bed tonight."

Tracey gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "You wouldn't dare!"

I raised my eyebrows and shoved my way past her, not bothering to answer.

"Well?" Daphne asked once we were out of Tracey's earshot.

"Well what?" I didn't have the faintest clue what she was on about.

"Are you going to go into his bed tonight?"

I laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, Pansy! You can't see it, can you?" When I looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes at me. "He likes you!"

"I saw that, thanks."

Daphne stopped me in the corridor, pulling me aside. "Do you know _anything_ about Flint's family?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"He's rich," she whispered in my ear, and that I wasn't prepared for. By the way he dressed, you would have thought he was a pauper. "Really rich. And you know he can't stand working women. Look, Pansy - he's a perfect candidate for your goal."

I considered this. He had the money, but did his family have power or influence? "As for...?"

"They're not Death Eaters, but they're prominent supporters, so yes."

"How did I not know about this?"

Daphne shrugged. "Probably because he's thick and looks poor."

"Hm. Perhaps I might go tonight, after all," I mumbled. If I could just get him to dress better, at least, then I might end up with the type of life I wanted.

"Atta girl!" Daphne patted me on the back. "You know I've been dropping hints about it for ages. I thought you'd get it on your own - do a bit of researching about your admirers."

"Alright, alright," I sighed. "I was wrong. I hold my hands up to it! Now, for my best lingerie..."

*

I turned up to Flint's dorm that night wearing my favourite black lingerie under my sexy black coat. The other boys in the room knew perfectly well why I was there and couldn't make their excuses to leave fast enough.

"Pansy!" Flint greeted me with a large smile, his overgrown teeth showing. He was laying in his four posted, a copy of Playwizard open. "I knew you'd come."

"Did you now?" I asked suggestively, slowly taking off my coat to reveal what was underneath.

"You know," he got off the bed and walked over to me, whispering in my ear. "It's not just about sex with _you_."

"It isn't?" I asked, surprised, closing my coat.

"Though I'm certainly not going to say no," he laughed when he saw what I'd done, and pushed it open forcefully, dropping it from my shoulders. Well, he'd certainly got one thing right: I loved being pushed around in bed. I gasped as he grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around and pushed me onto the bed so I was bending over it, easy access for him. Firmly, he placed his hand on the small of my back as he undid his trousers with his other. It might not just have been about sex with me, but it was obvious that he was going to enjoy himself. That was fine by me - I was an expert at getting myself off - and others.

I lifted up slightly to place my hand between my legs, slowly starting to rub my clit as I felt his cock at my entrance. When he couldn't push it in straight away, he grabbed his wand and lubed me up, swearing as he did so.

"You're fucking horny," I said, continuing to circle and dance around my clit.

"Have you seen yourself?" He panted, this time pushing and getting all the way in. "You're fucking hot."

I smiled. "I know."

Flint pushed me harder into the bed as he plunged into me. "Don't get too cocky, little bitch."

I glared over my shoulder at him, but couldn't help love the feel of his cock inside me. He was large, larger than anyone else I'd ever been with, and he knew just what to do with it. I wasn't so sure he was trying to please me as well though.

"Bitch," he moaned as he smacked my arse forcefully, causing me to groan. "Oh, yeah, little bitch," he continuined to hit me, driving the both of us forward.

I was getting close, really close, as he grabbed my breasts from underneath them, tweaking the nipples roughly. "Flint," I found myself whispering, too lost in the moment to care.

"Louder!" He commanded, and I obliged, feeling him explode inside of me as I shouted his name. My own orgasm soon followed and I shook beneath him, collapsing on the bed once all the waves of pleasure had washed over me. It wasn't the best sex I'd ever had, but it would do - he had potential - and I'd train him in that area too. "Now," I said, panting slightly, "we have to do something about your teeth."

"What's wrong with them?"

I shook my head. "Just look at me." I grabbed my wand and aimed them at his mouth. Contrary to popular belief, changing people's appearances was something I was really good at, and I was going to use that to my advantage with Flint.

"Er, thanks?" He said once I'd done, not really caring at all. "I know the only reason you're here tonight," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh?"

"You found out about my money - I overheard you and Greengrass."

Fuck.I really hoped this wouldn't ruin my plan.

"I don't care. I like you."

I almost did a double take. Was he actually being honest? Was he actually being nice?

It was strange and yet good to know, at least he wasn't as much of an arsehole in private as he was in front of everyone else. "You can be quite sweet."

"Yeah, but don't you dare tell anyone." Flint looked at the ground and sighed before speaking. "I know what you want, and you can have it. But along the way, just, give me a chance... fair?"

I considered his offer - it was extremely generous and there was no way in hell I was going to turn it down. The more time I spent with him, the more I could train him to be exactly the man I wanted, even in the looks department. I nodded. "Fair."

"Thanks," he muttered. The arrangement had been made. And it was certainly one I could come to love. Perhaps one day, with the right amount of training, I'd love him too. We both turned as we heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Instantly, I knew it wasn't the other dorm boys returning from where ever they had run off to when I had entered. It was the clicking of heels on the stone floors. It was Tracey Davis; a coy smile crossed my lips as I watched the door handle turn. I was so looking forward to seeing the look on her nasty face when she opened that door.


End file.
